1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system and method for disabling a vehicle. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a system and method for disabling movement of a vehicle when a cap of a coupler component is not disposed on the coupler component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized vehicles often carry storage tanks for holding a substance. The substance is typically delivered to or extracted from the storage tank via a hose. The hose is often attached to a coupling component to ensure that spillage of the substance is kept to a minimum. Unfortunately, often due to human error, the hose is left attached to the vehicle as the driver operates the vehicle. This invariably results in damage to the hose, the coupling component, or other equipment. Furthermore, spillage of the substance invariably occurs, which can have negative environmental, financial, and safety implications.
The prior art identifies some systems and methods for disabling a vehicle. Unfortunately, these systems often use moving mechanical parts to sense whether or not a hose is attached to a vehicle. These moving mechanical parts are prone to failure over time. Furthermore, implementation of these prior art systems and methods typically require specialized coupler components and/or modification of existing coupler components.
The present invention solves these and other shortcomings of the prior art.